Dream Team
by KayleyWinchester
Summary: Misty isn't your average Viking, her island is home to not just humans but to another species too; Dragons. She has been raised to believe that they are the only ones living in peace with the not-so-ferocious beasts, but what will happen when she meets Hiccup and his dragon Toothless? Set after HTTYD 2
1. Prologue

"Come on Girl. Let's fly."

Firefly spread her jet black wings and crouched, ready to take of. Sitting tight in the saddle and holding on to the reins I'd fitted her with, I leant forward. With a great leap, Firefly took off. We'd soon left the ground far behind and we were up amongst the clouds as usual. I sat up in the saddle, let go of the reins and spread my arms wide, closing my eyes and tipping my head back to enjoy the freedom. I always felt so free up here.

I was born for this.

Like my mother before me and her mother before her, the line went back almost two hundred years. I was born and raised into this; it was all I really knew. Ever since I was ten I'd been training to be the best, I had quickly shown a natural talent and a way with them. Whilst everyone else thought they were vicious and dangerous, we knew differently. They were kind and gentle; you only had to give them a chance.

What are they?

They're called;

Dragons.


	2. The Beginning

It all started with my great, great, great grandmother, Tanti. She was born different, and she knew it from a young age. She was never afraid of the dragons that plagued our village, and she hated knowing there was nothing she could do to convince anyone, even her own parents, that what they did was wrong. There didn't always have to be bloodshed and death, it could be peaceful; but no one ever listened.

My mother always told me the story of how one day, all that changed.

 _The dragons had attacked the village the night before just like they did most nights. Livestock had been taken, houses destroyed and a few people had even been killed. Several dragons had been taken down and killed in the process, but Tanti knew something no-one else did; they'd missed one._

 _It had gone down in the woods and everyone had assumed it was dead, but Tanti had gone to check. She'd found it alive, but wounded badly enough that it couldn't fly. It had clearly been downed by a net made of razor wire; its wing was shredded. She knew she had to help it, but she would have to do it on her own, if she told anyone she knew they'd kill it without hesitation. So she'd earned its trust._

 _Without a weapon, it hadn't seen her as threat, and didn't attack her. It had taken several weeks, but she nursed it back to health and soon its wing was fully healed and it could fly again. But it never left her for long. It saw her as a friend and knew she would never cause it harm, so it always came back._

 _A few months after she had found the dragon, Tanti was almost killed. Her house had been set alight and she'd been caught in it. The dragon, which she'd named Arrow, had obviously heard her cries for help and had gone to save her, it was lucky he had. He'd managed to get into the house, save Tanti and get back out again, just before the whole thing collapsed._

 _As the whole village watched, Arrow had gently set an unconscious Tanti down outside the burnt down house and had flown off, followed by a siege of weapons._

 _A week later, Tanti had woken up to find that the village had captured Arrow, but not killed him; they wanted to know what had made him save Tanti. They'd never seen a dragon do anything like that and they wanted to know why he'd done it._

 _Tanti told them everything. From the night he was shot down, to the night he saved her. The bond they'd built and the fact that he had never once hurt her in any way, and he'd never had any intention of doing so. That he was kind and gentle if you just gave him a chance, as was any dragon. She could show them if only they'd let Arrow go._

 _With great reluctance, they'd opened the cage that Arrow was being kept in but kept him chained. He had been cautious and aggressive at first with everyone around, but as soon as he saw Tanti, he'd calmed down and stopped fighting the chains. The village had watched in amazement as Tanti had calmly walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. Arrow had closed his eyes and leant into her, a sign of true trust. A dragon would never allow itself to be so vulnerable unless it knew it wasn't in danger._

 _Tanti had gotten them to release the chains and allow Arrow to leave, but he hadn't gone, he wouldn't go without her. So she showed the village what else she'd learnt the past few months._

 _She'd learnt to ride him._

 _Arrow had picked her up and put her on his back, then taken off. Leaving the village looking on in astonishment as Tanti had stayed on board as he spiralled, dived and soared through the air. They had watched as Tanti leant forward on Arrows back and patted his neck, and kept watching as Arrow touched down and Tanti hopped off his back. Standing by him and keeping a hand on his side, Tanti had explained what she'd always believed, that dragons were friendly, that they had no intention of harming anyone, they were just defending themselves._

 _Cautiously, a young man in the crowd of villagers stepped forward, and slowly reached out his hand and placed it upon Arrows nose. The villagers were astonished when Arrow proceeded to close his eyes and lean into the mans touch. This really wasn't a vicious beast, as Tanti had said, he was quiet and gentle._

 _As the man stepped away from Arrow, Tanti whispered something in Arrows ear. Arrow threw his head back and let out an ear splitting roar, this terrified the villagers until Tanti assured them not to worry._

 _Within moments, a flock of dragons appeared over the village, and began to spiral down, looking to land. They landed in a circle around the villagers, and one by one, all the dragons landed, but, far from attacking; they all bowed their heads, almost in submission. The villagers couldn't understand what was happening, until a young girl ran out from the crowd and threw her arms around one of the dragons' heads. Amazingly, the dragon didn't move, it only opened its eyes to look at the girl, and then leant into her._

 _One by one, the villagers each approached a dragon, and each dragon did the same thing. As soon as the villagers touched them, they leant into them, as if they had been craving that moment. Within minutes, every villager had a dragon to call their own, and Tanti knew she had changed the course of history._

 _From that day on, dragons were no longer hunted and killed, they were part of the island in a good way, and they were never leaving._

 _And they never did._

From then on, there have been dragon riders like me. A few people were chosen every five years to take part in training, and only the best made it. Every time, only one or two riders made it through training, and every time my family had made it; the women in my family anyway. And last year it had been my turn, my turn to prove that it ran it my blood to be a dragon rider. I'd immediately shown that it did run in my blood, but more so than any rider before me. I had a way with the dragons, and they trusted me like no-one had ever seen before.

I flew through training with flying colours and got to choose my own dragon. But none of the ones from training was the one I wanted; that had been decided months ago.

No-one knew, but for months I had been sneaking out of the house at night and meeting a dragon no-one knew about, and for good reason. No-one had ever seen one before and I didn't know what they would do. But now she had to come out of hiding, or I would have to choose one of the dragons from training, and I only wanted her. She would be my partner soaring through the skies, over the past few months we'd been flying at night and we knew we made a great team. It had to be now.

The next morning, at training graduation, I was told I had to choose a dragon, or I wouldn't be able to graduate. So I chose one.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled as loud as I could, that was the signal. From the sky dropped a dragon as black as night, with a saddle already attached and reins fitted around its neck, it clearly belonged to someone. This was Firefly, the dragon I'd been meeting for months in secret, and she was a Night Fury. The one dragon no-one had ever seen until now, and the one dragon everyone was still nervous of. But as soon as she landed she looked to me and everyone knew that she was mine, and that I was just like Tanti. That her blood really did run through my veins.

I was a true dragon rider.

For years now we'd been flying together, and everyone knew that we were the best of the best, and so far, no-one had come close to being as good as us.


	3. First Sighting

"Come on girl, let's go." I hopped onto Firefly's back and with one big leap we were in the air. It was an average day; Firefly and I were going on our normal rounds, keeping an eye on the fishing crew from above and watching out for anyone we didn't know. We flew away from the island we lived on searching for the fishing crew, and we soon found them, further out than normal but not too far out. We kept an eye on them for several hours whilst having a bit of fun.

All was quiet until Firefly suddenly pricked her ears and looked intently to our left,

"What is it girl?" I leant down in the saddle and placed my hand on the side of her head. "What can you hear?"

Suddenly I heard it, a high pitched whistling noise that I knew all too well, but it couldn't be, we were out in the middle of the day. What would another Night Fury be doing out at this time? And besides, I thought they were all gone.

"Go on then girl. Find it." I clung on tight to Firefly as she quickly rose up several feet and the hovered for a minute before taking off, heading further away from the island. We flew for several minutes before Firefly came to a grinding halt in mid-air. As she hovered, I heard it again, coming from below us. I looked down and was astounded by what I saw.

I had been right, I was another Night Fury, but it wasn't that fact that has shocked me. What had shocked me was that this Night Fury was just like Firefly, it had a rider; and they were good. They did all the tricks Firefly and I could do and more. What made it even more amazing was that this dragon seemed to have a human made tail, or half of one anyway, it was very distinct, bright red with a white skull. It seemed its rider controlled what that half of the tail did, though it seemed they knew what they were doing. I couldn't tell whether this new rider was male or female as they wore a helmet and mask that covered most of their head and a full suit of armour, which looked specially adapted for flying.

We watched the pair for several minutes and were just about to leave when the rider suddenly fell off, though it looked like they did it deliberately. I was shocked, until the dragon took off after him at a high speed dive, was this another trick?

The pair dove for several seconds until the rider reached towards their feet and pulled two cords that were tied there. Suddenly, what looked like two wings sprung from their sides, they were still holding the cord, and with their arms outstretched, they stopped diving and started soaring. Somehow they'd managed to make themselves a flight suit and they could fly without the dragon. As I watched, they pulled another cord and a spine sprung up on their back, a way of steering I guessed. We watched in amazement as both dragon and rider soared through the air for several minutes and then the rider shouted something at the dragon and it released a row of spines down its back, I wondered if Firefly had those too. The dragon then flew underneath the rider and they re-seated themselves on the dragons back. With a shout of joy they flew off into the distance and Firefly and I were left hovering there in astonishment.

We made our way back to the island, and I dismounted Firefly in silence. I patted her on the neck and walked away with her following me. I needed to go and speak to my mother.

I soon found her in the kitchen at home making dinner,

"Mum," I said as I walked into the kitchen, "I need to tell you something."

She looked up from dinner, "What is it dear."

"I saw something whilst Firefly and I were out flying today." I started cautiously, "I saw another dragon rider, and it wasn't one of ours."

She turned to me, a look of shock on her face, "Are you sure it wasn't someone from here?"

"Positive," I paused, "They had a Night Fury, just like me."

"This is huge," she embraced me in a massive hug and then stepped back, "Do you realise what you've found. We aren't alone in our belief that dragons are good. You have to find out where this rider is from and see what they're like."

I held my hands up in front of me, "Slow down mum. It was Firefly who found them not me. But I'll make sure we keep an eye out for them." I promised, "Next time we see them, we'll follow them and find out where they're from."

"You do that, I'll go and inform the chief." With that she walked out the door, looking for the chief.

This was fantastic; we didn't have to hide anymore, not now that we knew there were other dragon riders out there.


	4. Berk

For days we flew and saw nothing, where was this other rider, did they even exist or did I just imagine them.

One day, after almost a week of searching, we finally saw them again. This time, we watched them perform and waited until after the rider had flown on their own and then remounted, and then we followed them as they flew off.

For what seemed like forever we followed the pair silently, staying well back so as not to be seen, and soon we burst through the cloud cover over an island. I knew this island, though not very well. It was called Berk, it was tiny, perhaps half the size of ours, but it was infested with dragons. Everywhere I looked there were dragons. They were on top of houses, eating out of giant bowls full of fish; there were even babies in what looked like a dragon nursery. This was like nothing I had imagined, a whole other island that knew what dragons were really like.

I flew Firefly to the top of a cliff overlooking the island and we landed. We watched as the Night Fury and its rider landed in the centre of the island and the rider dismounted. The rider started to walk away when the dragon pounced on them from behind, flattening them, for a moment I thought it was attacking them, then I saw the rider flip over underneath the dragon and reach up to tickle him. I could hear from my perch the dragons' laughter, if it could be called that, and watched as it bent its head and started licking the rider from head to toe. That was when the rider wriggled out from under the dragon and shook themselves off; trying to get rid of the dragon saliva they were now coated in.

I turned to look at Firefly, she was watching this exchange as intently as I was, it seemed she was as confused by this as I was. I had never seen such a bond between a dragon and its rider other than what I had with Firefly, maybe there was something about Night Fury's, or maybe the same thing ran through our veins.

The blood of a true dragon rider.

I looked back down at the island just as the rider was removing their helmet/mask contraption. He must have been about my age, and he was cute. He stood at average height for a Viking but his build was different to what you would normally see. For a guy, he was really wiry; he looked like he might snap if you punched him too hard. He had longish brown hair that naturally sat ruffled, even after he ran his hand through it to smooth it out. As I looked him up and down I noticed something else, he had some sort of contraption were one of legs should be, he'd clearly lost it in an accident and I had been replaced with a substitute, though from my vantage point I couldn't make it out clearly.

I decided to sit and watch what happened with all these dragons around.

I sat atop the cliff and watched the island for hours; Firefly came and went, often heading off to feed. But I stayed, and I noticed things. The rider seemed important in the village, and not just because they were a rider, there was something else; the village treated him with the highest respect, but why? And then there was the girl, the pretty young blonde, who I noticed was also a dragon rider, though her dragon was a Deadly Nadder. These two were close, very close, they must have been together. It made sense, she was almost as good a rider as he was, maybe even better than me.

It wasn't until that evening just before I was about to leave, did I realise why the young rider was so important. There was a village meeting, just like we had most nights, but what shocked me, was what the young rider did. He sat in the chiefs' chair and took order of the meeting. He was the chief, it was unheard of for someone to be chief at such a young age, but here was the proof. And taking seats either side of him were the young blonde I'd seen him with and an older woman, she must have been of some importance to be sat at the chiefs' side, his mother maybe, since she was too young to be the village elder.

I decided to leave it for the day and whistled for Firefly, but she didn't come, where could she be. After whistling two more times, she finally appeared. She landed and looked at me as if to say sorry, I didn't blame her, dragons weren't meant to be grounded, they were meant to be up there, amongst the clouds. She was just having fun.

I climbed up into the saddle and we took off. We got back home just as the sun set, and I knew I'd have to tell someone about what I'd seen that day. So I went home, and found my mother. I sat her down and told her everything, even my suspicions about the different people I'd seen him with, and the fact that it seemed this rider, was chief on Berk.


	5. Confrontation

The next day I returned to Berk on Firefly, and landed on the cliff we had stayed on yesterday. As soon as I dismounted though, Firefly took off again, which was unusual for her, but I guessed she just wanted to be flying.

I once again sat watching the island for hours, though nothing really seemed to be happening. Suddenly Firefly appeared right next to me and made me jump. I stood up to stretch my legs and say hello, when I was knocked off my feet and pinned to the ground. This was unlike Firefly; she never did anything like this. Then realisation hit me, it wasn't Firefly pinning me down, it couldn't be, I could see her stood behind me, so who, or what, had me pinned.

It was the other Night Fury, the one with the half tail; I had mistaken it for Firefly because they didn't look any different until you looked closely. I held my hands up to protect myself, but soon realised I didn't need to, this dragon had no intention of hurting me, it just wanted to know who I was. It got off of me and sat back on its haunches, clearly happy with the fact that I was friendly, and it smiled, a great big toothless smile. I already knew they had retractable teeth so this was no surprise to me.

I stood up and reached out to it, it came back down onto all fours and took a few steps forward, allowing me to touch it, I never thought I'd ever see another night fury, let alone get this close. This one however, unlike Firefly, was male, you could easily tell if you just counted the number of spikes down its back, the males had one more than the females.

Firefly walked over and stood beside this new male, and I suddenly realised where she had been all this time,

"You've been off making friends, haven't you?" I patted her and she nodded her head. This was excellent, for years I'd believed that Firefly may have been the last of her kind, but now we had a male as well, this was fantastic.

With that, the male suddenly took off and dove down the side of the cliff, its rider must be calling it. We had to get out of here, before it came back with the rider. I scrambled onto Firefly's back and she took off, unfortunately, we weren't fast enough.

Within seconds, the male had caught up with us, and so had its rider. Firefly halted in mid air and the pair flew past us, spinning so that we were now face to face. We hovered there for a few tense moments before I told Firefly to dive, and she did. She dove for several seconds and then levelled out, flying straight just metres above the ocean, we aimed for home. But they were faster than us, and soon they were flying right alongside us. I knew we'd never out fly them, so we headed for a rocky outcrop we'd come across years ago. There we both landed and dismounted our dragons; who both crouched, teeth bared ready to protect their riders. I started taking a few steps towards the other rider.

He quickly drew a metal tube out of a sling on his leg and out of it shot a sword which then lit on fire. He removed his mask and pointed the sword at me,

"Who are you, and why were you watching us?"

I stopped in my tracks and held my hands up in front of me as a gesture of submission,

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen another Night Fury apart from my own, I thought they were all extinct." I explained.

He looked at me suspiciously, "How did you even know he existed?" He asked, "And where we lived?"

"Firefly and I saw you and your dragon out flying a few days ago." I started, "We saw you again yesterday and followed you home. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

He lowered the sword slightly, "Firefly?"

I looked backwards towards Firefly, "My dragon, that's her name. I'm Misty by the way."

He looked at me cautiously, "Hiccup" He stated, "And this is Toothless." At the mention of his name, Toothless grinned, showing two rows of shiny, sharp, white teeth. Though I knew they were retractable, it still made me nervous; I didn't know what this dragon was really like.

Firefly stepped forward and I placed my hand on her side, "You know. I never thought I'd ever see another Night Fury, especially one with a rider." I turned my head toward Firefly, "I thought for sure I was the only one stupid enough to ally myself with something so unpredictable."

Hiccup lowered his sword to his side and looked over at Toothless, "I've never looked at it like that, it is rather stupid." He looked back at me, "But he's my best friend, and I wouldn't change him for any other dragon in the world. Would I bud?" He looked over at Toothless again and the dragon came bounding to his side, flattening him to floor and licking him from head to toe, just like I'd seen him do before. Hiccup eventually managed to get Toothless off him and stood up, trying to shake some of the saliva off, "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." He exclaimed. At that, Toothless let out a noise that I could only describe as laughter. He then proceeded to lie down and curl in on himself, as if he were going to sleep, but I could see he was keeping an eye on me.

"So, how long have you two been together?" I asked after Hiccup had shaken himself out a bit.

Hiccup sat down and leant back against Toothless, "About five years," he closed his eyes, "That's when I shot him down, back when I wanted to prove to my father I could kill a dragon, and not just break everything I touch."

I stared at him in shock, "You shot him down?" I questioned, "How did you get him to trust you?"

He opened his eyes and leant forward, "I still don't know how I managed to gain his trust, but I did." He stood up, "Though it may have something to do with the fact that I helped him to fly again after it happened."

I tilted my head in puzzlement, "What do you mean, helped him to fly again?"

He pointed to Toothless' tail, I looked at it and saw it, the improvised half of his tail, "When I shot him down, he was injured," he started, "Somehow he lost half of his tail, he couldn't fly because he couldn't balance, their tail is essential to their flight." He walked over to Toothless' tail and picked it up, "So I made this, I control it from the saddle, look." He motioned for me to come closer and look at the saddle.

Stepping cautiously around the front of Toothless, I saw what he meant. A line connected the left stirrup of the saddle to Toothless' tail, "How does it work?"

He smiled and hopped up into the saddle, only then did I notice that it was his left leg that had been replaced by a metal contraption, and that was the leg he controlled the tail with.

I gasped, "What happened?"

He looked at me, then at his leg and then back at me again, "It's a long story," he smiled, "But lets just say me and him are even." He bent down to pat Toothless, "Isn't that right bud?" Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup and smiled, or what could be said as smiling, it was more of a toothless grin.

I looked back at the tail, "So, how does it work then?"

Hiccup smiled and patted the saddle behind him, "Hop on and I'll show you."

I looked up at him with trepidation, "Is it safe? I'm not gonna fall off or anything am I?"

Hiccup laughed, "You shouldn't," he replied, still smiling, "But if you do, I'm sure Toothless will catch you?"

I heard a low growl from the opposite side of Toothless; I looked around him and saw Firefly crouched low ready to pounce, teeth bared in a snarl. I smiled and looked back up at Hiccup, "To be honest, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go up with you unless Firefly follows us. And if I fall off, she will definitely catch me."

Hiccup smiled again, "Well then, lets get going." He looked over towards Firefly, "Don't worry girl, we'll look after her, I promise."

Firefly didn't seem convinced and, as I mounted Toothless, she crouched low and tucked in her wings ready to take off.

Hiccup turned to me, "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a nervous grin. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he picked up the handlebar attached to the front of the saddle.

He leant forward in his seat, taking me forward with him, and spoke to Toothless, "Easy does it bud." With that, Toothless spread his wings and gently took off, quickly gaining height. I looked over my shoulder and, sure enough, Firefly was right on our tail, watching us intently in case anything happened.


	6. Flying Lessons

Toothless was soon high in the sky and he levelled out, soaring gently on the high winds. After floating on air for a few minutes, Hiccup turned his head to look over his shoulder at me,

"You ready to witness first hand some of the stunts we can do?"

Most of my nerves had dissipated when we'd taken off, but now they came flooding back. I took a deep breath, "I guess," I let out a nervous laugh, "And hey, if I fall off, at least I shouldn't fall very far." I tried to joke.

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, at least there's that, "He looked back at Firefly, "You ready Firefly?" Firefly met his gaze with an intense stare and, as she shifted her position to be ready for anything, she let out a loud roar.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup turned back to face forward and leant down to speak to Toothless, "Come on then bud, let's show them how it's done."

Toothless suddenly dived, tucking his wings in to make himself more streamline. I was glad I had a hold of Hiccup, if I hadn't I almost definitely would have fallen off. Toothless began to spiral as he dived and I must have screamed because he quickly levelled out and Hiccup looked over his shoulder at me, a massive grin on his face,

"Sounded like you enjoyed that," he laughed.

I'd buried my face in his back as Toothless had begun to spiral and I laughed against him, "I don't know why I screamed," I looked up at him, "But that was so much fun. How do you manage do stuff like that if you're the one controlling his tail. Isn't that difficult?"

"Not really." He replied, "We've been flying for more than five years, it's kinda second nature now to know what to do and when." He patted is Toothless, "It was gaining his trust that was difficult. It took weeks for him to allow me near him with the first tail. I lost count of how many hours I spent with him everyday, but I tell you what, it was worth it. He's my best friend, and I don't think anyone or anything could come close to him."

I smiled, "I know how you feel. I don't know what I'd do without Firefly." I looked over my shoulder at Firefly, amazingly she'd managed to keep up with Toothless' dive, "We've been together for close to five years, she just came to me one day, I don't know why, and well, we've been together ever since."

Hiccup suddenly turned to me, "I want to show you something, but you can't be on Toothless when I do it, it's too dangerous."

"Okay." I replied hesitantly, "Shall we land then, or should I just fall and see if Firefly really will catch me?"

Hiccup grinned, "How do you feel about just walking between the two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, my mum does it all the time, it's easy. I'd show you but Toothless might crash if I do."

I let go of him and placed my hands on my knees, "Okay, just tell me how."

"Well. We need to get the two of them soaring right next to each other, with wings overlapped slightly. Their wings are quite strong so they'll easily be able to hold you. You'll need to get Firefly right up next to Toothless."

I turned to look at Firefly and whistled, "Come on girl." She quickly caught up with Toothless and she soared close next to him, her wing tip just touching his. Hiccup motioned for her to come slightly closer and she did, allowing her wing and Toothless' wing to overlap slightly.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" He turned to look at me. "We can always land if you want to."

"No, I'll try it." My nerves had become so bad it felt like I was going to be sick, but I wanted try it. I placed my hands on Hiccup's shoulders to balance myself and slowly stood up on Toothless' back. Keeping my hands on Hiccup's shoulders, I looked over at Firefly; she didn't look very far away. But even without looking down, I knew that we were a very long way up.

Taking a deep breath, I let go of Hiccup's shoulders and stood up straight. Here went nothing.

My heart was hammering inside my chest as I cautiously took the first step out onto Toothless' wing. I kept telling myself I could do this and that I'd be fine, and then the wind hit me. It almost sent me flying off Toothless' wing, but I quickly crouched and grabbed a hold of the saddle behind me, which was, luckily, still within reach.

"You ok back there?" Hiccup asked without turning around.

Nervously I replied, "Ha, never been better."

"If you say so," he laughed. "But you mustn't stop, just keep going. And you can't take it slow, if you do, you _will_ fall off. Trust me, I learnt from experience."

I laughed nervously, "Well that makes me feel much better." I slowly stood back up and took a deep breath, if I didn't want to take literal flying lessons I would have to do this quickly. I looked straight across at Firefly and stepped back out onto Toothless' wing. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

As I opened my eyes, I gently took another step out onto Toothless' wing. Making sure not to look down, I quickly but gingerly made my way across the two dragons' wings. I felt like I was going to be sick but it was such an adrenaline rush I didn't care.

After what felt like forever, I eventually made it to Firefly and hurriedly scrambled onto her back, feeling safe again as soon I was in the saddle. I looked over at Hiccup, who was watching me intently,

"Not bad for a first time, huh?"

He smiled, "No. Not bad at all." He looked down at Toothless, "But now I want to show you that trick." He paused and placed a hand on Toothless' shoulder, "You know how this works bud."

As I watched, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do. He locked the handlebar down and did something with the tail system. Glancing backwards at Toothless' tail, I realised he'd locked it right out at its fullest extension. I looked back at Hiccup who was now stood up in his saddle and looking at me, waiting for me to watch him. As soon as I looked back at him, he smiled, and launched himself off of Toothless' back. Toothless grinned at me and then dove after Hiccup.

As I watched in astonishment, Hiccup hurtled headfirst towards the ground with Toothless close behind him. This was the trick I'd seen him do the first time I'd seen him. I crouched low on Firefly's back and nudged her into a dive to follow the two of them. Just as Firefly started to dive, I saw Hiccup reach down towards his leg and pull at something. Instantly, the two flaps appeared from his side and spread out like wings.

As Firefly continued to dive, Hiccup levelled out and Toothless caught up with him, gliding next to him, and soon we too came level with them, flying above the pair as they glided side by side. Hiccup quickly reached up to his shoulder and pulled another string, from between his shoulder blades shot a row of spines, these seemed to allow him to stay straight, rather than roll from side to side as he glided. Just like a dragon.

Suddenly, Hiccup flipped over so that he was gliding upside down. He grinned up at me and then flipped back over. Tucking in his arms he once again began hurtling head first towards the ground and Toothless quickly dove after him.

After several seconds of freefall, Hiccup spread his arms and levelled out again. Toothless caught up with him and dove past him, spreading his wings and gliding a few feet below Hiccup. Toothless slowly began to rise and soon he was inches underneath Hiccup, who tucked his arms into his sides and gently dropped back into the saddle, quickly slipping his feet into the stirrups, gaining control of Toothless' tail and unlocking the handlebar on the front of the saddle.

Firefly tucked in her wings and dove, heading straight for the pair. She levelled out inches above them, almost giving me a heart attack and flattening Hiccup against Toothless with the gust of wind she created.

"Sorry." I laughed, "She's never done that before, it even shocked me."

Suddenly the clouds beneath us shifted, and up through them rose a Deadly Nadder with a rider on it back. The dragon stopped rising and hovered in front of us, causing Hiccup and I to pull up our dragons very quickly. The rider looked vaguely familiar.

"Astrid?" Hiccup knew the rider. "What are you doing up here?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked sternly at Hiccup, "Following you. You ran off pretty quickly, I was curious as to where you were going in such a hurry." She looked towards me then back at Hiccup, "Who's she?"

He looked up at me and I nodded to let him now it was ok for him to tell her about me. He looked back at her, "This is Misty, and her dragon Firefly." He held his hand up to stop her from talking, "Let me explain." He paused then continued, "She's from another island, another island with dragons. We're not the only ones Astrid." He grinned, "She saw Toothless and I out flying a few days ago when she and Firefly were also out. She saw us again today and followed us, she just wanted to know where we came from, she was shocked to see another dragon rider that wasn't from her home. Especially another Night Fury. I mean, can you believe it , another Night Fury, and here we thought Toothless was the last of his kind."

This was taking forever, so I butted in, "I followed him back to Berk and was even more surprised when I found a whole other island full of dragon riders." They both looked up at me. "Unfortunately, Toothless discovered us and Hiccup got suspicious about his sudden disappearance. So when we took off, Hiccup followed us, he had every right to, we had been spying on the island. He caught up to me, I hate to admit it but Toothless is faster than Firefly, even with his amputation." I smiled down at Hiccup, "We got to talking and one thing led to another, we were showing off flight skills, that was all." I suddenly realised why I recognised her; she was the girl I'd seen Hiccup kiss back on berk. "And don't worry, I saw more than just dragons whilst I was 'spying', and I have no intention of stealing him away from you. I'm not that kind of girl." I looked down at Hiccup and, even from this angle, I could see that he'd gone bright red.

"Where exactly are you from?" Astrid was staring pointedly at me. "And how long have dragons been a part of you everyday life?"

I sighed, here came the twenty questions. "I'm from a little island just North of Berk called Arch, and we've been living peacefully with the dragons for almost two hundred years."


End file.
